


Spine scares a kid

by stories11



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First tumblr writing prompt completed, hope you enjoy it! Prompt listed below.</p><p>“dentistofdetroit answered: um.. The Spine accidentally scaring a kid. cause he’s big and metal and I’m sure some kids must find that scary. Or something involving cats”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine scares a kid

Spine walks frustratedly along the path in the park. He had been sure that getting out of the house would be a way to alleviate the stress that Rabbit had been placing him under, but Rabbit’s insistence in coming along had rendered any possibility of peace impossible. With his fedora tipped low over his bright green eyes and steam venting frustratedly from his cheeks, he tries to ignore his older brother’s presence.

Rabbit had taken to throwing a ball at his back intermittently as they walked in an attempt to get him to ‘lighten up’. On the contrary Spine was becoming angrier and angrier with each ‘thump’ of the rubber slamming into his back. At a certain point he becomes too angry, and as the ball hits his back again, he turns, catching it as it still hangs in the air, and crushing it between his titanium hands with ease. The deflated rubber falls to the ground as Rabbit stares with wide eyes, and jaw dropped, hands hanging limply at his sides. “I told you to stop, not once, not twice, but three times.” Spine says angrily.

“Spine I-I-” Rabbit begins before Spine cuts him off.

“I wanted to go for a walk for peace and quiet, and instead, I have you pestering me, and repeatedly throwing a rubber ball at my back.”

“But S-spine it wasn’t-” Rabbit starts again.

“If it wasn’t you, then who was it?!” He shouts, “I don’t see any one else around here stupid enough to do something so stupid!”

A young boy peeks out from behind a tree, shaking slightly, his wide eyes almost in tears as he looks up at the looming figure of The Spine, steam still venting heavily from his cheeks and bright green eyes seeming to bore into him. “I’m sorry mister, I didn’t mean to…” He practically whimpers.

Spine takes a step towards him, meaning to apologize as the wind picks up, and the wind knocks his hat off of his head, revealing the sharp edged titanium face of the bot. The child sees it and his eyes widen further as he takes a few steps backwards away from him, tripping before he gets up, running and crying out for his mom.

Spine sighs, going back to grab his hat off the ground, he had never meant to scare the child, he had assumed it was Rabbit once again.

Rabbit moves up beside his brother, hanging his head as he mutters, “I t-t-tried to tell you it wasn’t me.” He kicks a rock on the path as they go, somewhat ashamed he had made his brother so angry, and feeling partially responsible for the scared child.

“I know you did Rabbit.” Spine says dully, continuing straight forward, not looking back to see if the child had indeed made his way to his mother, nor to see the remains of the rubber ball that still lay on the sidewalk. “Next time I want to go for a walk, let me go alone.” Spine says in a mixture of sadness and sternness.

Rabbit nods silently, and they slowly go back to the manor without a word between them.


End file.
